The Purple Eradicator 3
by Splish98
Summary: Sequeal to The Purple Eradicator 2. Penny is back with vengeance, a mysterious billionaire has appeared in New York but is Penny's obsession with this man just because of the rising drug problem or does it run deeper than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "The Purple Eradicator 2." If you haven't read one or two I suggest you do that now, otherwise this will make no sense.**

**To those of you who have read them- Welcome back, my dear friends! I have missed you in my short absence. I would advise going back and reading the last chapter of "The Purple Eradicator 2" before reading this but it is not essential.**

**Moving on, this is set two years after Chris and Todd's death. **

**I would like to thank Chelsea J. Grinn for this story because her fic, "Kismet" gave me the inspiration to write this.**

**Rated "M" for violence, bad language and possible sexy scenes. **

**I own Penny/The Purple Eradicator, Penny's parents, Nina, the guests of the wedding and both Bud and his wife.**

**All there is left to say is ENJOY! :D**

I watched as the newlyweds danced. They looked so _fucking_ happy. Everyone in that fucking place looked so _fucking_ happy. I hated it. What was there to be happy about? Outside that room people were dieing, being murdered, being raped or being condemned for something they didn't do.

I guess, I was just cynical, I was an unemotional, unlovable, freak and the truth was I loved it. Who needs emotion? I hadn't felt happiness, love, I hadn't even shed a tear since Todd's funeral. Believe me I had tried. I watched the saddest films, tried to love people, tried to make myself happy but nothing would work.

I was cynical about love, about relationships, about happiness. None of these truly existed. Even if nobody agreed with me.

It was exactly two years since my big brothers death. My father had decided, as some kind of tribute to his only son, he would marry Nina, the woman he now danced with, a black woman with a calm temperament and a wicked tongue. I had liked her at first, there was nothing to dislike about her, until she told me that I should go and see a psychiatrist. From that moment on I had loathed the woman my father adored.

In his speech my father had said that "Todd would have loved Nina like a mother" an insult to Todd's _actual _mother who was sat at one of the lower tables, with her husband Brian. I disagreed, first of all, Todd would have disliked her because I did and secondly, my father couldn't make those assumptions when Todd had never met the woman.

I was sat alone at the top table, glaring at the couples who danced in front of me. My mother was stood, not too far away, flirting with some men _my _age. I rolled my eyes at her and tried to smile but the action was so foreign to me that it felt unnatural.

_Bud_ was even married, he had moved to LA with his wife Kimi, a very lively, bossy woman, who I disliked profusely. He was now Chief Inspector, after the Red Mist case he had gone from strength to strength and I had stayed exactly where I was. Even Mindy and Dave were still together. It made it hard for me to be around them, I was sick of hearing them being disgusting with each other. They were worse when they were Kick Ass and Hit Girl as they seemed to find each other irresistible. When they were being normal people they were just gut wrenchingly sweet.

I glared at my father who cradled his new wife's face in his hands. She was grinning up at him and staring at him with her strange green eyes that made me feel very uncomfortable. I always felt she was judging me, like I needed anyone else to judge me. Although they shouldn't have, the newlyweds made a nice couple, not stunning but alright. My fathers large figure against her slight one, they almost looked like two puzzled pieces that when pieced together looked whole. I made myself feel sick.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see a man similar age to me smiling down at me. He was some sort of cousin that I couldn't remember the name of. "You wanna dance?" He asked kindly.

I looked down at my self surprised, _Is this guy serious? _I was wearing a black dress suit, I wore no make up, not helping that my complexion was terrible. The truth was I had simply stopped caring. "No, sorry, I don't dance." I explained, forcing some kind of kindness in my voice.

"Suit yourself." He mumbled. He turned from me and looked towards my mother. He started towards her and I realised my mother was up to her matchmaking tricks again, _Bitch._

I returned to my hotel room as soon as I didn't have to stick around anymore. I flopped onto the bed and crawled under my covers, before falling swiftly asleep.

I was awoken by the door to my room opening abruptly. I reached for the knife, under my pillow, but didn't throw it. "Why?" My dad's angry voice asked simply.

I looked at the clock beside me 7-30 a.m. "Why, what?" I asked drowsily, letting go of the knife and rolling over to look at him.

"Why on earth do you want to ruin my marriage, before it has even begun? Nina is very upset! You ruined our day single handedly!" He shouted.

"How?" I moaned, closing my eyes.

"You acted like a stropy teenager the whole day! You wouldn't speak to anyone, to those you did, you were rude and in some cases intimidating! You didn't smile once and you made me feel like I had made a huge mistake!" He yelled.

I sat up quickly, "I'm sorry if it was hard for me to be happy, on the anniversary of Toddie's death." I choked over his name, "You made an assumption that he would have loved your wife, when he never met the woman, and if I made you feel like it was a mistake to marry her then, evidently, you aren't very sure of your relationship yourself." I calmly said, but with anger in my tone.

"If that is how you feel." He paused, disappointment and betrayal on his face and in his voice. "Nina and I are about to go on our honeymoon, _so_ you have a few weeks to cool down and to come up with your apology. You better go back to the Penny I used to know and love, above everyone else, sometime soon because I do not wish to be around this person you have become." He said, as he left the room. _You and me both._

I led back and closed my eyes, waiting for guilt to come. The next thing I knew, my phone was ringing beside me, it was now nine a.m. The guilt hadn't come, just sleep. I picked up the phone and gruffly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Penny. You coming home tonight?" Dave's voice was anxious.

"Yeah, should be home in a few hours. Why?"

"Tell you later. Same time and place."

"As always." I put down the phone, without saying "goodbye."

My father had decided that getting married near my old university would cheer me up, needless to say it hadn't. Dave's voice would have worried me, if I wasn't made of stone.

I got up and changed. I left the hotel, with a few minutes to spare. "Penny?" I heard my mothers voice behind me. "Penelope." She moved my fringe out of my eyes and I suppressed a growl. "Wow, I really have messed you up."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw how you have been lately, according to your father this has started recently. Is it because I'm out of prison?" She was about to go on but I stopped her.

"It's not been that recent, mum. It's been ever since Todd's funeral. I love that you're out of prison, I'm glad you have your freedom. 'Time heals all wounds,' right?" I added, using one of her many 'wise' phrases.

"Some wounds time _can't_ heal, Penny. Maybe it's time you went to see someone. It really helps, I had to see counsellors upon counsellors, after what I did." She didn't like to say 'after I murdered that man.'

"No." I said simply.

"Please Pen-"

"No. That is the end of this conversation." I coldly repeated. "Want a ride home?" I didn't wait for her answer and walked towards my car, my mother followed. She got into the car, in silence.

The journey was quite. When we returned to New York I dropped my mum off at home then made my own way to my house, wondering what that night would hold.

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter is more exciting. Tell me what you think. AND HAPPY FATHERS DAY!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! I own Casey and Richard Matthews.**

I returned to my house and spent some time looking over the newspapers and watching the news. I gazed over the properties section and saw that the penthouse, at the top of the new block of flats, in the most expensive part of New York, had been sold. I was momentarily interested, the room had been going for almost a billion, but became distracted by a news story on the TV I had half been listening to.

"…The drug crime rate has risen by sixteen percent. After Christopher D'Amico's death the percent fell dramatically. Let's hope our home grown super heroes and police force will stamp out the problem before it gets any worse." The news reporter said, severely.

I blanked the television, once again, and looked at the time. I changed into my, slightly tattered and bloodstained, costume and applied my dark eye make up. I ran as fast as I could, into the graveyard and towards the large crypt we would stand against. I stared off into space, suddenly realising I was playing with one of my butterfly knives.

I stood against the crypt and sighed, "You're lucky, you know. You don't have to deal with all this shit." I told the corpse, buried far beneath me.

"Talking to yourself?" Hit Girl's sarcastic voice, cut into the silence.

"Who else would I be talking to?" I answered. She appeared, around the crypt, and smiled at me. She looked the same, as she had done when Todd died, but she had less blood on her and wore more make up. She liked to make an effort, for Dave's sake.

Kick Ass appeared seconds later, with a grin on his face, his mess of curly hair was noticeable, under his askew mask. "What you so happy about?" I asked, slightly agitated.

"Nothin'." He and Hit Girl exchanged a loving look and I rolled my eyes. "Why'd you call, ass face?"

"There's been some chatter underground, about some kind of billionaire coming into town. I wanna find out about it." He smiled approvingly, to himself.

"And?" Hit Girl asked.

"And what?" He replied.

"Is that it? You brought me all the way down here for that, shit?" I asked angrily. Hit Girl didn't look impressed either.

"I just wanted to make sure with you, first."

"Couldn't you have asked on the phone?" I asked and threw my hands up in the air. "I'm going home, to sleep, nobody disturb me. Come up with some answers and get back to me tomorrow." I said, as I walked away, leaving Hit Girl to deal with him.

That night I slept so deeply, I almost slept through my alarm. When I awoke I got myself ready for work. Something was troubling me,_ This billionaire appears and the drug rate just happens to climb? _

I entered my office, thinking of nothing else. "Casey!" I cried out, as an intern walked past my office. He stopped and retreated, looking surprised I was talking to him. "I want you to find out all you can, about this new _rich guy, _we've got in town he's just taken the new penthouse in the new block of flats, in the Upper East Side."

"I'll do my best." He said, turning away.

"Thanks." I started to write a report, the day just passed me by.

Chief of Department Matthews, came to check up on me. "You're workin' on a project?" He asked surprised.

"Thought it was about time I did, sir." I smiled, at him and felt the muscles in my cheeks work hard to do so.

I felt the phone, in my pocket vibrate, "Inspector Conway, speaking." I said, in monotone.

"Hey Penny, I have stuff to tell you. Meet same place, same time." He sounded a bit tearful.

I growled, "This better be good." Before, putting down the phone.

I left work in a hurry but got ambushed by Marcus. "Penny, hi!"

"Hey, what's up?" I feigned happiness.

"Didn't Mindy tell you? She's engaged!" He said, excitedly.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Don't tell her I said anything. Her and Dave make such a nice couple!" He practically squealed, I smiled and hummed my agreement. "I've got to go. Don't tell her!" He said, as he ran off to his car.

"I won't." I mumbled and climbed into my car. I wasn't going to mention it to anyone, if I mentioned it to Mindy she would go all wedding planner on me. I did not want that.

The moment I got home I changed into my costume, I felt unrestricted in it. I felt like myself. I turned on my computer wishing I knew the guys name, so I could look him up.

I heard my phone go and I answered it, "Boss? It's Casey."

"Oh, hi. What did you find out?"

"Apparently he's called, Keith James." The name did not ring a bell.

"Alright, thanks." I said as I put down the phone. I would have looked the guy up, if I wasn't running late for meeting my team-mates.

I ran into the twilight, to find Mindy stood alone against the crypt.

**Ooo the next chapter's exciting. Trust me. Sorry this one was so short, next one's much longer. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Cobra and the bodyguards etc. If you can't remember who Cobra was, go back to "The Purple Eradicator 2" chapters three and four. Hope you enjoy this slightly bizarre chapter.**

"Hey." I started the conversation.

"Hi." She returned grumpily.

"Where's, Kick Ass?" I asked her and she snorted.

"He'll be here soon, I expect." Hit Girl said moodily.

"Work it out or break up. You don't need to be distracted tonight." I stated. They only came one at a time when they had, had a fight.

"You don't even know what we're up against." She replied, spitefully.

"Well, from Kick Ass's voice earlier I wouldn't say it's going to be an easy night.." I nodded at my own assumptions, "You don't know either." I added, childishly.

She said nothing but sat by my feet, picking and ripping grass. "Hey." We heard Kick Ass's soft voice. He sounded apologetic even in the simple word.

"Hey." Hit Girl replied softly. I said nothing but nodded at him.

"Can I speak to you?" He asked Hit Girl and I rolled my eyes. The woman got up and left around the corner with Hit Girl.

After a while I shouted, "Take as much time as you need, it's not like we have people to save or anything!"

The couple re-appeared, holding hands, "Alright." Hit Girl said, rolling her eyes, a large grin was on her face.

"Ok, douche bag. What we up against tonight?"

"As I said yesterday, there's a new billionaire in the city." He started and I nodded stiffly, "And you may have heard the drug problem has risen _again_."

"You think the two are connected." I didn't ask, I stated and Kick Ass nodded, I was thinking along the same lines.

"There's a guy we can talk to, he's a dealer, owns his own crack den in fact, if we find him, we can get some answers." He concluded, smiling smugly.

"Does he have a name or location?" I asked.

"Location only. I didn't catch his name." Kick Ass said gravely, waiting for my degrading reply.

"Where did you get this information from?" Hit Girl asked him, concerned.

"I cannot reveal my source, sorry." He whispered.

"Good job. Where we going then?" I asked, sounding nicer than I usually did.

After a short pause, where Kick Ass registered that I had just been nice to him, he told me, "He works outside a nightclub on 41 E. 58th Street called, er, the Au Bar." Kick Ass nodded his approval, at the address.

"Have you got your fake ID ready?" I asked Hit Girl. She was a few months off being 21.

Yes, I was still a cop but I focused more on this side of my life in those days, normal life was too boring for me, and the only reason I hadn't got the sack was because my boss felt sorry for me. I was a terrible cop, not a bad one who takes bribes etc, but I just didn't care enough about people.

"Yeah, of course I do, but I doubt we'll be going in the club, especially as we're dressed like this." Hit Girl said crossing her arms. Kick Ass smiled down at her, with that sickly sweet grin I hated.

"I can get us in anywhere." I chuckled. Although it wasn't a light chuckle, like I had wanted, it sounded dark and mysterious. "Come on, lets go." I added and turned towards the setting sun.

It was quite a long run, from the graveyard to the club. The sun had almost vanished by the time we got there. "Do you know what this guy looks like? Anything about him at all?" I asked.

"I think they call him 'Cobra.'" Kick Ass said.

"Cobra? Are you sure?" I slowed to a stop.

"I think so." He said slowly. "Why?"

"One of D- You know what? Never mind." I said, starting to run again.

We arrived outside the club and some guys who were stood outside wolf whistled us. I growled. _Men are douche bags._

I looked around, certain that I knew who we were looking for. In the shadows was a scrawny man, shivering and smoking something. "That's got to be him." I murmured.

I walked towards him and he yelped, "It's you." We both said, actually he _yelped_ and I whispered darkly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, shrinking away from me.

"I need answers and _you _are going to give them to me. Got it?" I encroached, on the man.

"What do you want to know?" He whispered, his breath smelt of weed.

"Who is this new billionaire?" I asked, forcefully. I already knew of course but the way he reacted made me wonder if Keith James _was_ his real name.

"I, er, I can't-" He said as he pushed me away, lucky for him, I lost my balance and fell out of his way.

"Bastard!" I growled, as I chased after him. He ducked into the club, aggravating the doormen. Before they could chase after him, I followed, not even thinking about where my comrades were.

I burst through the door and they appeared either side of me, "Hit Girl, distract the bodyguards. Kick Ass, make sure no one gets near me and Cobra." I said, as I walked away. I spotted the man and managed to corner him into a dark part of the dance floor, away from security cameras and prying eyes.

As I started towards him there was a dramatic change of music from some rap crap to some weird music with started off with lots of "da das",

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world._

At first I looked up at the DJ confused, _This isn't Journey._

_She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere._

Then I realised, to my horror, _It's the fucking "Glee" version! _I had tried to watch "Glee" when it first came on but, shockingly, it was too happy clappy for my tastes.

I went towards Cobra and punched him in the face.

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit_

I felt warm, thick blood spurt onto my hands from his nose. I then hit upwards into his chin and he fell to the floor. I smiled, sadistically.

_He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere._

"Tell me, who the new billionaire is." He said nothing so I pulled him up by his throat, the feeling of him gasping for air was way too enjoyable.

_Da da da…._

I puched him in the face and threw him to the ground again, fortunately the sound of him falling was covered by a loud "da da" in the music. He gasped for air.

_A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume._

I kicked him in the stomach and smiled, taking a moment to turn to look for my team-mates. Hit Girl was rubbing herself up against a bouncer and Kick Ass was dancing to the music.

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on._

I felt something sweep my legs and I fell back. Cobra was lead next to me and he punched me in the face, granted it hardly hurt but it made me angry.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard_

I punched him in the nose, yet again, and he cried out in pain, I felt and heard it snap. I pushed myself up onto my feet.

_Their shadows searchin' in the night.  
Streetlight, people_

I kicked him in the balls and pulled him up by his collar again, pulling a butterfly knife from my utility belt.

_Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night._

"Who is he? What has got over you?" I asked threateningly. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

_Da da da…_

"Da, da." He whispered.

"What?" I yelled, over the music.

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

I lowered him, slightly. I held the knife tightly to his neck. The light flashed over us and I moved further into the corner. Blood started trickling down the knife. He was still saying something but I couldn't work out what it was.

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time._

"D'Amico." He yelled. I stared at him.

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues_

"You fucking me about, you cunt?" I screamed, holding the knife tightly, almost terrified. "I watched him die!"

_And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on._

"D'Amico!" He yelled again. He was shaking under my death grip.

I lost control. I sliced open his throat feeling the warm blood flow over my finger tips.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard_

"He's dead." I told, the corpse I stuffed in the corner. I turned to look at Kick Ass, who was oblivious to what I had done.

_Their shadows searchin' in the night.  
Streetlight, people_

I turned towards the door and Hit Girl stared at me.

_Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night._

I walked towards the door.

_Don't stop belivin'_  
_Hold onto that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

I looked at Kick Ass, he noticed and followed me and Hit Girl out of the door. We walked away the music fading into the back ground.

_Don't stop belivin'  
Hold onto that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop!_

"What happened?" Kick Ass asked, noticing that I was caked in blood.

"That guy was a phoney. He doesn't know shit. Or didn't I should say." I stated.

"You killed him? He could have given us useful information." Kick Ass carried on and Hit Girl shook her head at him.

"He was talking shit. He deserved to die." I growled.

"You can't play God, Pe- Eradicator!" He shouted.

I stopped and turned to him. I stood right up in his face and snarled, "You just watch me." Before turning away and resigning myself to our old meeting spot.

I sat like I once had, looking over most of New York. I felt free, one foot was on the ledge the other dangled in the air. I heard footsteps behind me, they were light and springy. "Hit Girl."

"Why did you kill him?" She asked, quietly.

"Don't start this." I said, exhaustedly.

"What did he say? Eradicator, I need to know." She pleaded.

"Why, so you and ass face can go and save New York alone?" I scoffed. She paused.

"Why don't you let me and Kick Ass fight anymore? _He_ doesn't care 'cos he hates killing people, but me?"

"He's changed you, Hit Girl. If you were the Hit Girl I once knew you wouldn't ask permission to fight."

"Maybe I have changed, but not as drastically as you. Why won't you let me fight?"

"I've lost a lot of people, I don't want to lose you and Kick Ass too." I sighed, lying. You see the true reason was, I loved the feel of blood on my hands. The warmth, the smell. I loved it so much that I didn't want anyone else to share my glory.

"I get that. But you have to let me fight, I'm dying here." She pleaded, once again. I stayed silent looking off into the night sky. "You remember what you told me?" She stood beside me and looked at me, "When we did our training? You said, 'good guys don't kill for sport, they kill only when they have to.'

"That day, I stopped killing just because. You say Kick Ass has changed me but you did too. Well now, I'm giving you your own advice, that guy didn't need to be murdered today. You need to start thinking about your actions because you are becoming more like a super villain, every day." She concluded.

"I don't need to hear this shit from _you_. Go back to your happy life with your happy fiancé. I got work to do. I need to get some sleep." I turned from her noticing her look of surprise, that I knew she was engaged.

"You're not invincible!" I heard her shout, "Someday something's gonna get you and you have to decide which side you're going to be on, ours or there's?"

"I'm gonna be on mine." I growled as I jumped off of the roof and ran home.

**Well I hope you enjoyed, just so you know I'm a HUGE Glee fan, but I thought it would be fun to write a fight scene with a Glee cover in the background. I don't know when the next update will be, my laptop might be going off for repairs. Tell me what you think, as always. I love you all!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The front page of the newspaper was covered in a story about the man I had killed the night before. I stared at the story,

"Roger 'Cobra' Hall, a local drug dealer, was brutally murdered last night at a local night club, the Au bar, by homebred superhero, The Purple Eradicator. While the leader of our home-grown superhero team, The Termination Triad as they have become known, murdered the man, the other members of the group distracted the clubbers and bouncers. Has the group gone too far this time? We have happily watched on the sidelines, as they have put many a criminal in jail, but this time it was too close for comfort."

The story went on to say, we could have hurt innocent people and asked whether New York needed superheroes, like us. I threw it away from me, angrily. "Of course they need us." I growled, to myself.

I drove to work, feeling my anger boiling inside of me. When I entered my office, I found a folder, full of background information on Keith James. _Casey must have sorted it out for me. _I almost kindly and sighed, I then opened the folder. There were no pictures of the man but there were background checks etc.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot about the man, his record was squeaky clean and it seemed like he had only come to exist in the last two or three years. The man was twenty five, his birthday was a few months after mine.

I decided to leave the safety of my office, to go and look for him.

I drove past his building and waited nearby. I don't know how long I was sat there for. and saw a limo outside of it. A limo pulled up outside and I got out my camera. Keith walked out of the building, or at least I was sure it was him. His head was covered in a pale coat and two bodyguards blocked most of my view. I took as many pictures as I could before he entered the vehicle. He was wearing a tight brown sweater, that covered his neck. He was slender but, from what I could see, he had defined muscles. As he bet down to get into the car, the coat fell forward and I could see locks of very dark hair.

I tried to look into the windows of the limo, as it drove past, but they were too dark. I huffed and put away the camera, only to return to my office. I uploaded the photos and printed them off, I stuck each picture onto the wall of my office.

Casey walked in and smiled, staying at the door, "You got the info then?"

"Yeah, thanks. I took these earlier. It's the closest we've got to a picture of his face." I said, not looking at the intern.

"Are you sure it was him?" He asked walking up beside me. I looked at the tall man. He had bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was also a raging homosexual, not that you would know it if you talked to him.

"Who else would need a dark limo and bodyguards in that building?" I asked, agitated.

"Well, they are expensive flats." He murmured. Luckily, for him, someone called him at that moment. "Excuse me." He whispered, turning to leave.

Before he left, I stopped him, "Find out what this guys up to, if he sneezes I want to know. Got it?" They man nodded and answered his phone.

I sat at my desk and stared at the wall covered in pictures. I wrote a description of the man. Just before I was going to leave, Casey walked into the room. "Hey, I thought you better know, there's a charity ball going on in the outskirts, your man may be goin'. You never know." He grinned.

"You don't know for certain?" I cried.

"Well… um…" His face fell.

"Alright, where is it?" I shoved a piece of paper in front of him and he wrote down the address. I knew it, it was a mansion on the outskirts of New York. "Thanks." I said as he left.

As soon as I entered my house, I packed my costume and thought up a plan, for that night. I needed to get to that ball. I was gonna go solo. I could have told my team mates, but this was something I _wanted _to do alone. That was _my _project.

I drove part of the way, I ditched my car ten minutes away from my destination and changed nearby. I heard my phone ringing, when I could see the large gates.

"What?" I hissed.

"Where are you?" Asked Dave.

"I'm doing something." I whispered, making sure to keep out of sight of the security cameras.

"I gathered that. Why haven't you invited me and Hit Girl along?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.

"This is something I have to do alone." I hissed once again. I closed my phone, hearing Dave say something but I ignored him.

I ran beside a car, which would disguise me, for a little while. I then ran into the darkness and towards a large generator, I turned off the security cameras. It wasn't difficult, I would have thought a person who had that much money would have made time to get a more complicated security system.

I stayed in the garden, but climbed a nearby tree, which looked right into the ballroom. I stared down at the party inside. There were a lot of well dressed people in large congregating groups. Some people flitted around the different groups making conversations with everyone, but mostly people stayed where they were.

On the outskirts of the party, near the French doors, was a small group of early twenty year olds. The younger members, evidently, looked up to a pretty couple, they were looking sweetly at each other before kissing softly, they then turned to talk to different people without letting go of each others hands. I felt physically sick watching them.

I scanned the room looking for Keith James when, I saw a large man walk over to a very slim woman. They talked quietly and her expression turned from calm to angry. The woman looked right up at me, I stayed very still until she started towards me. _Shit! _I didn't move until someone distracted her. I jumped down and looked up quickly to see who she was talking to, I realised it was _him._ Although I couldn't see his face, I knew it was Keith.

I had to run, the woman glared at me, I would have seen _his_ face, if she hadn't sent large men after me, bodyguards I assumed. I felt eyes watching me as I ran. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I ignored the people chasing me and carried on towards my parked car. I hid for a while, checking no one had followed me too far. After a while, I entered my car and changed.

My mind was racing, something felt very wrong. I drove home quickly, hoping no one would call the cops.

I entered my house and found Hit Girl, sat on my sofa, waiting for me. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, standing up and sighing.

"Walking into my house?" I asked, coldly.

"You went without back up. What if you got killed?"

"Then I would have died." I stated. Hit Girl looked taken aback by my comment but did not saying anything about it."What did Cobra say, Penny?" Hit Girl walked towards me.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is! This is getting ridiculous now. You can't keep doing this! We are a team. What did he say?" She yelled.

"D'Amico!" I cried. I flopped myself down on the couch. "D'Amico." I whispered. "He said, D'Amico."

She said nothing at first, "What? But didn't you- I mean you-"

"Watched him die. Yes." I said coldly.

"Are you sure?" Hit Girl asked softly, sitting beside me.

"Yes, I- I think so. That night is so fuzzy." I stood up, angry that I couldn't quite remember seeing him die, "He had to have died. I opened up one of his arteries, I think." I sighed.

"Maybe, he didn't say D'Amico." Said Hit Girl, after a long pause. "It was pretty loud in that club."

I paused and stared angrily at the woman. "I know what I heard."

"Let us help y-" She walked forward almost pleading with me.

"No! I don't need help, I have to do this alone." I told her, opening the front door.

Hit Girl sighed, turning to leave through the _back_ door. "If you change your mind, me and Kick Ass will be waiting." She said, sadly.

"Yeah, fine." _You'll be so lucky._ As soon as she left, I started planning how I was going to find out who Keith James actually was.

**Sorry it took so long, I know it wasn't the best chapter, but the next one should be way better. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is quite short, but leading up to the final chapters.**

It took me days to come up with a plan. Keith James often entered my thoughts, and dreams in fact.

I managed to get the plans for his building and watched over the pent house. I then managed to work out _most_ of the man's schedule using my time, as The Purple Eradicator, to sit outside the building. Hit Girl and Kick Ass took care of New York, while I sorted out my obsession.

I was _fully_ aware, that it had become an obsession. I was thinking of bursting in through the window, surprise him. After a lot of deliberation, I decided the direct approach would probably be the best.

I went to work, as usual, and I sat at my desk. Mr Matthews had, unfortunately, noticed this obsession and brought a guest in for me. "Penny?" He was stood, at my door.

"What's wrong, Richard?" I sighed, looking up at the man.

"There's someone here to see you. Your father's still on holiday, so I couldn't bring him in and I'm not sure how the cops in this place would feel, if I brought in your mother. So I asked an old friend, to come visit you."

"Hey, Pen." Said a low, soft familiar voice.

"Bud?" I wasn't sure if I was seeing things.

"Hey. I heard you were in trouble and had to come see you." His large presence entered the room and Richard moved out of the way.

"I'm not yours to save anymore, Bud. Go home to your little wife in sunny LA. And _only_ my _mother_ can call me 'Pen.'" I said, angrily.

Bud looked sad, as he spoke to me. "Penny, _please_ you need to forget about this guy."

"No! You don't _understand_." I said exasperated.

"No, _you _don't understand. You're becoming a stalker." He looked up at the photo's, "You have to move on!" He sighed.

"I can't! You always said 'go with your gut' well, I'm going with my gut!" I yelled.

"Sometimes your gut's wrong." He whispered.

"You shouldn't have come." I retorted.

He left the room and I heard a soft, "I'm sorry." I wasn't sure if it was to me or to Matthews.

Nobody entered the room for the rest of the day, which I was more than pleased about. I left the building quickly, as soon as I possibly could.

I drove to the block of flats and gazed up at it, mesmerised for a little while. I sighed and walked into the doorway. I faced away from the camera and pressed the buzzer for the penthouse.

"Yes?" A, robotic sounding, woman answered.

"Hi, I'm here to see, Keith James." I replied. There was a pause, when a man took over the speaker.

"Who is this?" He asked.

I put my badge up to the camera, being careful not to look at it, and I heard the buzzing sound of the man pressing the button, that would open the door.

I entered the elevator and saw a woman come out of the one next to me, I seemed to recognise her, but I couldn't place where from.

The elevator ascended and I placed my hand on my gun, the one in the holster anyway, a woman with a pram got into the lift and smiled at me. _People have way too much faith in cops._ I thought, as she did.

The door opened, to a short corridor and I made my way to the door, quietly. I knocked on the door three times and a maid opened it, with a smile. She let me in and then left, shutting the door behind her.

The room was huge, it seemed to go on forever. There was a large kitchen, I could see it to the left of me, and a few bedrooms, on the other side. The whole place was sparkling white and brand new.

"Hello?" I asked, loudly.

"Hey." Replied a cool, familiar voice.

I turned to look at the man, lent casually on the wall nearby. "No. Fucking. Way."

He flashed me a brilliant, dazzling smile. The man wore a turtleneck jumper, that was the same colour as his deep, brown eyes. "I know right. I never thought I'd see _you_ again, Pen." His irresistibly cute lisp was still very much there, I was _so_ glad he hadn't paid for speech lessons.

"Chris." I breathed.

"Miss me?"

**Didn't leave it on too much of a cliff hanger, probably a lot of dialogue and possibly smuttiness next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think, it means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of dialogue. I do not own CSI, and yes it was a real episode in one of the early series'. Hope you enjoy.**

"Miss me?" Chris asked, mischievously.

"How? How are you still alive?" I asked, furiously.

"Maybe, you should sit down." He looked worried, for a moment, and motioned to a couch nearby.

"I don't need to sit down! Why are you still alive?" I cried.

He sighed and sat down, where he motioned me to sit. "You left me… You cut my throat open and you left me, to die. Luckily, for me, I had watched an episode of CSI, Vegas I think." I looked at him in a I-don't-need-the-details kind of way. "Well, this guy had murdered all these sorority girls, or something, but there was one who survived. Her throat had been cut open but she applied pressure to the wound so she didn't lose too much blood. Of course as soon as the CSI came to see her, she died." He mumbled to himself.

" I did the same thing, I applied pressure and waited. When the police came to find me, I convinced them to tell everyone I was dead." He concluded.

"But Bud found you. Bud is _not _a dirty cop. I know Bud better than anyone, he is one of the most honest cops I have ever met." I told him coldly.

"Ah, Chief Inspector Budberry… Every man has a price Penny. I'm sorry, but it's true. I needed to disappear and this was the only way I could." He said, sadly.

_It makes sense, no wonder Bud got annoyed, that I was trying to find out who Keith James was._

"Why did you need to disappear?" I asked, after along pause. I sat beside him and looked into those, irresistible, brown eyes.

"I had death threats coming from here, there and everywhere and I hated my life. Disappearing was the only way I could become anonymous and live the life I choose. I was living my fathers life, I thought that was what I wanted, but it wasn't. I'm not that guy, Penny. The moment I saw you back in your costume, that night at the park, I realised how stupid this had all become. Then we had that kiss, you remember?" He smiled sweetly at me and I nodded, stiffly, "It was a wake up call and I decided it was time for me to disappear. But I never intended to- I wasn't supposed to- God Penny, I'm so sorry about Todd." Tears welled up in his eyes and he choked on my brothers name. "It wasn't supposed to go that far."

I stood up, expecting to hate him, but all I felt was a weird sort of… sympathy. "You destroyed your livelihood and all the people in that building, just so you could vanish?"

"Yes, it seems stupid now but at the time I felt it was a good idea." He whispered.

"And what, my brothers death was just collateral damage in your vanishing act?" I asked, quietly.

"Penny, I'm so sorry. I was scared and stupid. I'm so sorry." A tear fell down his cheek.

I said nothing, I wouldn't look at him. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. I suddenly, felt his hands on my arms, "The only thing that made me want to stay was the fact that, I never thought I'd see you again. I was a douche bag," He lent his forehead on the back of my head, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I wasn't used to this sort of thing, even before I became dead inside. I moved forward slightly and turned to face the man. "Yeah, you were." I stated, it was a fact. "But people can change. I've changed."

"I can see that." Chris sighed, stroking my cheek. "And I've heard about all your antics as both Inspector Conway and The Purple Eradicator. But somewhere in you is the Penny I used to know." He kept his hand on the side of my neck. I felt helpless to his charms and his delectable sweetness.

He leaned forward towards me and pursed his lips. I copied the action. Our lips touched and something surged through me. It wasn't lust or embarrassment, it was something more _innocent_. We didn't make out, it was like our first kiss had been, slightly awkward, like we didn't know what would happen next. What did happen next, I was not expecting.

I drew away from him, my face sopping wet from tears, I wasn't even aware that were falling. "Wh-what have you done to me?" I choked, completely terrified by my own reaction.

"Calm down, Penny." Chris soothed me and pulled me over to the couch, where I sobbed.

Where I had felt nothing, there was now intense pain and devastation, loneliness and happiness, anger and clarity. All the emotions a person could possibly feel flooded into my being, in one great whoosh.

The only thing I didn't feel, was lust for blood.

Chris had felt pain similar to mine, he understood why I did what I did and he made me feel safe.

The man put his arm around me, "That's not how you want a woman to react when you kiss them." He chuckled softly and I laughed through my tears. I laughed a normal laugh, not dark and mysterious, it was light and normal.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't seem to stop." I half laughed.

"Here, let me help." He grinned at me, put his finger under my chin and kissed me softly. I put one hand on his neck and he moved his hands down to my waist. Slowly he moved his tongue into my mouth, the muscles danced together in my mouth before he moved back and smiled, a twinkle in his eye. Memories of last time this had happened flooded back and I smiled wantonly.

My lust for blood had gone, but not lust itself.

I moved in before he did, the tears were drying on my cheeks. I brought his face back down to mine and he slowly lead me down, so that he was on top of me.

The sensations were the same as the last time we had been together but because I had felt nothing like that in such a long time everything was heightened. I hadn't felt so alive in so long and I felt tears fall from my eyes because he was touching me so gently. The 'heart of stone' Penny inside of me wanted to puke up at my soppiness. I didn't care, I had my Chris back.

After a while, once we were done, we lay next to one another and Chris kissed my shoulder. I had never felt so at peace. I snuggled into him and ignored the screams of doubt in my head as I fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to find myself in a strange environment. It took me a little while, to realise where I was. There was someone behind me, breathing heavily into my neck. I realised to my delight that it was Chris, finally my groggy, sleepy state had wore off. He had one hand entwined with mine and I tried to fall back asleep in this safe, comfy position.

I could see the clock not too far away from me, I was late for work already. I felt slightly guilty and smiled. _He said he loved me. _It had taken me hours but I finally realised what the man had said. _Might not have been him being honest, maybe he was just trying to make me happy. Why? He was already doing me._

He hugged me tightly and then his light snoring stopped. I gave him a few seconds to adjust and I turned over to look at him. "Hey." I whispered and he smiled.

"Hi." He kissed me, quickly, careful not breath on me. He looked over me to the clock, "Shouldn't you be at work?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I can call in sick." I said as I snuggled into his chest. He laughed softly, it boomed around my ears, I didn't mind being all disgusting and soppy with Chris.

My phone started ringing and I groaned. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my trousers. "Yeah?" I said, croakily.

"Hey, Inspector. I just thought you'd better know. Someone spent the night, with James." It was Casey.

"Really? Oh right. Well, I'm not coming in today, I'm in bed with a migraine. Sorry. Don't do any work on James today, do a project you want to do." I said.

"Um, alright. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you could-"

"Yeah, I'll tell them."

"Thanks." I put down the phone and climbed back into bed.

"Migraine's my new name then?" He laughed.

"Shut up." I joked.

"What did they want?"

"It was an intern called, Casey. He's helping me with your case but he wanted me to know, that you spent the night with someone." I chuckled.

"Why have you got a case on _me_?" He asked quietly and I turned to look at him.

"It's a case on Keith James. The drug crime rate has risen and we thought it was something to do with you." I put my hand on his face.

"It's nothing to do with me. I left that be-"

"I know, I know." I whispered, soothingly.

"There were a few of my old bodyguards, who escaped the building's collapse and your team mates, with merchandise and my dad's advice." He confessed. "There was one who was in charge of the whole drugs department. While I was in charge, anyway."

I waited for him to carry on, "Do you remember 'Mighty Mole?'" He rolled his eyes at the name.

I suppressed a giggle, "Sorry, yeah of course I do."

"His real name is Martin 'Mighty' Shrew. If you are looking at anyone who _would _take over my role it would be him." He ended sleepily.

I hummed satisfied, before realising what he said, "Chris? I have to go." I heard him moan and I removed his arm, that was tightening around me. "Chris." I chuckled, climbing out of bed and grabbing my clothes.

"Where are you going?" He muttered.

"There's something I have to do." I kissed his forehead.

"Mighty Mole?"

"You got it."

"If you want to catch him you have to put on of his drug dealers in danger." He groggily told me.

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

He mumbled something and fell back asleep. I jumped into my car and drove home, to change back into The Purple Eradicator. Once I had sorted myself out, I swallowed my pride and phoned my team mates.

"Hey, Penny." Hit Girl said, irritably. I understood why, I hadn't been very nice to her.

"Hi. I, er, need your help." I sighed.

"You do?" She asked, surprised, "What with?"

"I think I know who's behind the drug problem."

"Keith James? We already-" She sighed but I cut her off.

"No, just listen. James is nothing to do with this, Cobra was right, James is D'Amico. I talked to him-" I told her, quietly.

"Wait, you talked to that douche bag?" She cut me off and sounded angry.

"That's not what you should be focusing on. Stay with me, Hit Girl. He told me, if anyone is controlling the drug problem it is one of his old accomplices, Mighty Mole." I explained.

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"I just know. I'm sorry I can't say anymore than that. I just… trust him." _God I feel like an idiot._

"Ok." I could hear that she was smiling.

"Ok?" I was taken aback, by her acceptance.

"Yeah, ok. If you trust him, even though I think you shouldn't, I can learn to trust him too." She said, a little reluctantly.

"Can I meet you? Like, now? You can come to mine or I can come your's and Dave's place. We need to have a plan."

"Do you want to come here?"

"Sure, I'll be over soon, and thanks." I put down the phone, feeling really weird- sort of awkward.

I made my way, in the middle of the day, towards Dave and Mindy's house. It felt strange to be in my costume and not hiding in the alleyways. I heard jeering from all around me, from civilians, something I had never experienced before. Shouts of "We don't need you and you're fucked up team, Purple Erection!" among other things.

I didn't even react, I just thought _Oh how original._

Eventually I had to hide, away from the angry crowds, in dark alleyways and the like. I couldn't allow people to see me go into Mindy and Dave's.

I saw a glimpse of the house through some trees, for such unusual people they had a very normal looking house. Mindy had used some of the money she and her father had once taken, from some sort of drug raid I was lead to believe, to pay for it, to Dave's annoyance. It was a lovely looking, medium sized house, with three bedrooms. It was bright white and _always_ spotless. I guessed they had cleaners, Mindy was never going to be the dutiful stay-at-home wife.

I managed to cross the road and climbed over some garden fences, thank God for people who left the house to work and children who go to school. I knocked on the back door and heard whispering, from the other side, "What's your full name?" I heard Dave ask.

"What?"

"What's your full name?" Dave was still behind the door.

"Oh, come on, Dave don't make me do this." I groaned.

"Say it." He was loving it, I could tell.

"Inspector Penelope, Tallulah, Forsythia, Conway." I whispered, begrudgingly. The door was opened for me, a grinning Dave stood behind it, just in case.

"Forsythia?" Mindy asked.

"My mother liked the 'Archie Comics.'" I explained, walking out of the kitchen and into their living room, without being asked.

I heard Dave whisper, "I never thought I'd get away with that."

Hit Girl came in and offered me a cuppa'. "Yeah alright. Thanks." I said, taking off my mask. I saw her and Dave exchange a glance. "What?"

"It's just, you seem… normal. Not like your crazy killing-machine self." Dave explained, sitting next to me.

"I had a bit of a wake up call, last night. I know it's a lot to take in but I'm alright, I promise." I chuckled.

Dave stared at me, a bit wide eyed. Mindy brought in some tea and asked, "So, why aren't you at work?"

"I, er, slept in and told them I wasn't coming in. We have more important things to sort out."

"You slept with him again, didn't you?" Mindy half asked.

"Slept with _who _again?" Dave asked both of us.

"It wasn't like that." I whispered.

"Penny! You can't just shag him, every time you see him."

"Shag who?" Dave asked again, looking back and forth at me and Mindy.

"I thought he was dead! He's alive, Mindy!"

"Wait, what? Chris?" Dave finally caught on and stood up, angrily. "I thought you'd got rid of him!"

"So did I!" I admitted, standing up. "Evidently, I didn't."

"Don't you remember, what he did to you?" Mindy asked.

"Of course I do! He killed my brother! He shagged me and then made it obvious, he was only using me for his own gain! This time is different, Mindy." I concluded and they both scoffed, "He loves me! Don't you get it? We go through this every time we see each other because we love each other!" I shouted.

Dave looked unsure but Mindy backed down. "We get it. Trust me, we get it." She sighed, walking over to me and sitting me back down.

"That's not the point anyway, I came to make a plan with my team mates to destroy Mighty Mole. If you'll help me." I asked.

"Of-"

"Can we fight?" Dave asked cutting Mindy off, so she didn't agree to anything too quickly.

"Yes." I nodded, to reinforce my answer.

"Then, of course we will help you." Mindy said, glaring at her fiancé.

**Hope you enjoyed, I think this will be the penultimate chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is the last chapter to TPE 3. I'm not going to be writing a fourth, or if I do not for a long time. I may write one shots. I hope you enjoy.**

We talked for hours, deliberating over our plan. Hit Girl was going to attack a high class drug dealer, he hung around central park, strangely enough Hit Girl knew exactly where. Me and Kick Ass were to stay back and wait for Mighty Mole. Then we would get information from him and, for want of a better phrase, kick his ass.

Dave hadn't liked the plan at first, it would put Mindy in danger, but after a lot of persuasion, on Mindy's side, he accepted it. We were going to put the plan into play that night.

"How can you be sure he'll come?" Asked Dave for the (what felt like) thousandth time, as we finished getting ready to leave.

"I've already told you. We can't be sure but if it doesn't work, we'll have got rid of another drug dealer in this city." I, calmly, told him.

"How can you be sure _he_ is the reason?" Asked Dave, exasperated.

"Somebody is in charge. It won't be just one person, controlling every drug dealer in New York, but if we get rid of him, hopefully we will help." I sighed.

"We're not discussing this anymore." Mindy told Dave, angrily.

Dave immediately shut up and turned from his future wife. He stalked out of the room, mumbling to himself. "You are sure about this, aren't you Penny?" She asked quietly, once he had left.

"Yes." I replied, exhaustedly.

"Ok then."

Night had fallen and I re-applied my mask. The couple vanished upstairs, I _hoped_ just to put on their costumes. I stood up and explored the downstairs area, in a little more detail. There were pictures of the happy couple all over the place, even one of Mindy's twentieth birthday party. I had not been invited. _Was I really that bad?_

I smiled, as I saw a picture of the three of us together, in our normal attire. Granted I looked like I had been slapped in the face, but it was nice to see.

I turned to the kitchen and walked in, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. I looked towards the gin on the side and considered taking a swig. I chose water instead, my mind didn't need to be any more clouded.

"You ready?" Came an unsteady voice behind me. I gulped down the water and turned to Kick Ass.

"Always." I caught up to him, as he walked away.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure whether or not this new 'nice' you is making me more or less uncomfortable." Dave said, only half joking.

"You'll get used to it." I said, sadly. It was great, being able to feel stuff, but the main emotion I felt then was just… embarrassment. Mainly, for the way I had acted.

We walked towards the park and Hit Girl kissed Kick Ass, on the cheek, before going to find the drug dealer known simply as 'Norman.' We, me and Kick Ass, walked close behind, keeping a close eye on our team mate.

After a while we heard low voices, someone was with him. "I think someone's coming for you tonight, Norman. You better have _him _on speed dial." They said waving, while walking away.

Norman said nothing but shook his head, slowly. He vanished into the shadows and Hit Girl walked towards the area he had vanished into, "Hi, haven't seen you… shit." The man said and I heard a loud wallop, followed by a low yell. Kick Ass moved forward slightly and I pulled him back. "Not yet." I whispered, "She's got it covered."

They appeared from the shadows, Norman was trying to block her attacks but once she got out one of her, many, butterfly knives, he was done for. They fought for a long time, I could tell Hit Girl hadn't released her full power on him, otherwise he would have died almost straight away.

At first, nothing could be heard but the sounds of the battling couple, however, soon enough there was a long low rumble, from in front of me and Kick Ass. "What the fuck?" We both breathed.

Even the two people fighting in front of us stopped and stared into the distance, holding each other at arms length. A large vehicle came out of the trees and Norman ducked into a bush, with an evil laugh and a muffled, "So long suckers!"

Hit Girl retreated, to stay by me and Kick Ass, forgetting the drug dealer. "Is this him?"

"I hope so." I muttered.

A large black car appeared in front of us, blinding us with it's headlights. It reminded me of the one Bruce Wayne uses, in Batman Begins. A man in a strange suit got out of it. He had a brown tight suit, that left nothing to the imagination, with a black cape. His face was covered only with a large eye mask. "The Termination Triad, that is if that's what you are called nowadays." He said, darkly.

"Mighty Mole. How nice to finally meet you, properly." I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

The man came out of the car and walked towards me and my team. "You do realise I now have to destroy you. You are a little close, to my operation, for comfort."

"Naturally." I responded before a fist, aimed at my face, made contact with the air beside me. He was slow, fat and cocky. A deadly combination.

I ducked and kicked his thigh, just above the knee, it crumpled. I punched him in the stomach as he fell, sending him away from me. As I walked towards him, I saw a group of his minions stood around us. "Guys, you got them covered?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the victim at my feet.

"For now." Kick Ass responded.

"Then, enjoy!" I shouted back. I heard the sound of my team mates charging at the enemy.

I realised my prey was grinning wildly at me. "You'll never win, you know. If you destroy me, someone else will take my place and then someone will take their's and so on and so fourth. More dealers will crawl out of the cracks. You can never control it." He snarled. I stood above him and stared, engrossed in his words.

I stood over him, so my crotch was almost over his face. I then bent down and punched him three times each side of his face before pulling him up and growling, "I can try." He spat blood on my face and I stood up straight. I moved back and kicked him as hard as I could, under his chin. I heard a snap and I wasn't sure whether I broke his neck or his jaw, either way he passed out.

I turned back to find Kick Ass and Hit Girl surrounded by men with knives and guns, sneering and jeering at the couple. I pulled out my MPK5, my old faithful friend, and pointed it at them, "Hey!" I shouted and the group laughed at me.

I smirked and let a shower of bullets leave the gun. A few crumpled to the ground.

Inevitably, I heard the soft clicking as the gun lost all ammo, I hadn't brought any more with me. _Shit. _The rest of the group, who were left standing, ran at me, ignoring the victims ready for the attack. I threw away the gun and searched for my pistol, _Fuck! _I had left it and my taser at home.

I grabbed one of my butterfly knives and threw it into the forehead of the nearest drug dealer to me. I looked over his shoulder as he fell, to see Hit Girl and Kick Ass fighting their own battles. More and more dealers seemed to appear, they were like the Hydra's heads. I leaned down to get another butterfly knife out and felt the full force of someone's foot in my face. I fell back and they kicked me in the side, while another stamped on my face. I grabbed my knife and dug it into one guys calf muscle, stabbing him quickly. He fell back with a scream.

I managed to push myself off of the ground and kicked someone in the face, I then tried to cartwheel away but somebody caught me and pushed me back to the ground.

A man with a dagger in his hand stood near my face. He grinned sadistically at me and I felt another person kick my side. I felt like a football, both sides of me were becoming more and more bruised by the second as I was repeatedly kicked. Tears streamed down my face, I knew I was screaming but it didn't feel like me.

The dealer with the knife, knelt down next to me and held the weapon near my face. The kicking slowed down and I avoided the man's eye. I looked over at my team mates, they were in a similar situation to me. I could hear Hit Girl's screams, over Kick Ass's grunts. I was pretty sure, I saw a guy start undoing his belt in front of her.

"No!" I yelled at him, trying to crawl towards her, only to feel someone stomp on my back.

"Don't move, bitch." The guy with the knife instructed me. I let another tear fall down my cheek, I felt so helpless.

I was turned over, forcefully. The guy stood over me and through my swollen eyelids I saw him grimace. He lent down and held the knife to my throat.

There was a gunshot behind me and every person looked up. There was a bright light and I looked up to see a silhouette. I closed my eyes, assuming that he had come to help the army of drug dealers, my team and I were fighting. The guy at my throat suddenly fell on my chest with a bang, blood spurted from his forehead. I pushed him off and walked towards Hit Girl, stumbling slightly. I punched the man, who looked like he was going to rape her, under the nose, pushing the bone into his brain, instantly killing him.

I looked at the silhouette, he hadn't moved. He nodded at me and I turned to Hit Girl.

I put out my hand, for Hit Girl to hold. She was trembling and hugged me, holding me tightly. We turned to look at Kick Ass, who was walking towards us quickly. I let go of Hit Girl, so she could embrace her fiancé. To my surprise instead of hugging they stood back to back, ready to face any attacker together.

I searched my person, for some kind of weapon but found nothing. _Shit. _I thought, terrified.

The silhouette ran towards me, shooting a few guys in the face as he did so. He stood beside me, "Here, I'm sorry it's all I've got left." He told me, a familiar lisp making me feel warm and safe.

"Chris?" I asked, as I took a broad sword from him. As I stared at him, I recognised the costume, his original costume. The black and red spiky wig, the red cape and tight red and black costume. It didn't fit him well anymore but it still made him look good.

He stood beside me and pointed his gun towards another dealer, coming towards us. "Do you have enough ammo?" I asked him, before I sliced a man's head off from his body.

"I think so." He told me as he passed me to shot a female drug dealer, who had a dagger aimed at my neck.

I jumped, span and kicked someone in the face, they fell to the floor and I stabbed them in the stomach. "That will have to do!" I shouted back.

Someone else pulled out a broadsword and smiled at me. "You got this?" Chris asked, looking over my shoulder to the man.

"Of course." I replied.

I moved forward and hit the sword, I then lunged forward and slashed the air, almost hitting the man's stomach. He started to retreat and I forward flipped towards him. I grabbed his shoulder and flipped over the man, before stabbing him.

I ran back to help Chris but he had finished off most of the dealers, I turned to look at my team mates, they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. I turned away, to look at the army of corpses at my feet. As they came up for breath, they gazed into each other's eyes.

I smiled, their affection for each other was weirdly touching. I looked at Chris who was walking towards the limp body of Mighty Mole. "Is he dead?" I asked.

Chris bent down, to check his pulse. "Yeah." He whispered. Chris then stood up and took my hand in his, leading me back to my team mates. "You two ok?" He asked draping his arm around my shoulder.

Dave held Mindy closer to him, "We're fine."

"Good." He replied and looked down at my swollen and bruised face. He kissed me softly, on the forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Chris then kissed my lips gingerly, so as not to hurt me and rested his forehead on mine.

We looked back at Dave and Mindy, the man wore a strange expression on his face. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home." Chris offered and both accepted.

We entered the car and Dave gave him instructions to his and Mindy's house. They removed their masks but had to leave the car mostly in costume. Once we arrived, Dave asked whether he could speak with me alone. "Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"I can learn to trust him. He saved us today. Just, _please_ be careful." He said and I hugged him tightly, before going back to the car.

Chris drove me home and walked me to the door. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"How can I? Mighty Mole wasn't the only one and New York needs me and my team." I told him, stroking his face.

"I know." He whispered.

"_We_ make a pretty good team." I told him, truthfully.

"That we do." He laughed, softly.

He kissed me, "Good night."

"Don't leave." I _almost_ pleaded. "I-I" _love you_ "don't feel safe." I groaned. Feelings still weren't something I could talk about easily.

"Alright." He sighed and followed me in. We snuggled on the sofa before he said, "We do make a _very _good team…" I looked up at him, he was obviously thinking aloud, "Red Mist can't come back. Chris D'Amico is dead. Maybe… maybe a new superhero could join your team."

"Really?"

"It looks like you need all the help you can get and you evidently need protection." He said, lovingly.

"Thank you." I whispered, before kissing him passionately.

Chris joined our team as The Phoenix, soon after that. He even came with me to visit my father and his new wife to apologise to them about how I had behaved at their wedding.

Mindy and Dave got married in that fall, I was even a bridesmaid, and a few years after that me and Chris followed suit.

Our team grew over the years, never seeming to stop. We literally ruled over the whole of New York.

A wise man once said "We do not quit playing because we grow old, we grow old because we quit playing." I planned never to stop.

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this and to those who have travelled all this way with Penny. I hope you enjoyed the whole story.**

**As I said before, I may write one shots. If you want to use any of my characters you are very welcome to but tell me so I can give it a read and credit the character to me.**

**For the very last time I will say tell me what you think! Love you all! :D xxxx**


End file.
